


EXECUTION TIME: Things That Go Boom

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Gen, monty has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: “FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST LET ME TAKE THE FALL!” Monty’s palms slammed against his stand, shaking it violently and startling the rest of us in the courtroom. His teeth gritted, his fingers gripped the sides of his stand tightly as he practically begged Carla with his eyes, “I killed someone. I’m the one who killed someone.”Carla only met his desperate gaze with a gentle, understanding, and accepting one. “You did. And I’m making sure it doesn’t happen again.”---Danganronpa AU. With the new rule in effect and the traitor exposed, Carla takes from Monty the burden of his death - but leaves behind the burden of her own.





	EXECUTION TIME: Things That Go Boom

“Carla, please…” Monty’s hands twitched against his stand, almost as if he was trying to stop himself from clenching his fists and snapping the stand in half. His eyes lifted towards Carla’s, green eyes bright with tears he refused to shed meeting Carla’s cool brown ones. “You can’t do this. You…”

The corner of Carla’s mouth curled up in a smile, her gaze softening. “I can. You know, Monty, you’ve always been pretty stubborn. Maybe when you guys all get out, you can learn to not be such an ass.”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST LET ME TAKE THE FALL!” Monty’s palms slammed against his stand, shaking it violently and startling the rest of us in the courtroom. His teeth gritted, his fingers gripped the sides of his stand tightly as he practically begged Carla with his eyes, “I killed someone. I’m the one who killed someone.”

Carla only met his desperate gaze with a gentle, understanding, and accepting one. “You did. And I’m making sure it doesn’t happen again.”

With an unmatched grace, Carla stepped away from her stand and went towards one of the walls, where a door formed and appeared - her execution room, no doubt. She looked back towards Monty one last time. “It’s the end for me… but not for your hope of escaping.” Her gaze sharpened towards Monty specifically. “Don’t fucking let me down.”

**“NOW THEN - IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” ** Monocat crowed, succeeded only by Monty’s despairing cry.

** _“CARLA!”_ **

Despite Carla already going willingly, the usual clamp and chain grabbed at her ankles and neck, but all she did was hold on and make sure she didn’t choke as she was dragged off towards her doom. Us remaining chased after her down the hallway, but she soon disappeared from our sight.

“Penny!” Monty snapped, and immediately Penny blinked twice to activate the flashlights that were hidden within her eyes. Despite the brightness that had temporarily blinded us, Carla had already disappeared from our sight - but the entrance to where Monocat usually expected us to watch executions was open.

We tore through, rushing to get to our seats before Monocat started the execution. Monty in particular was the most desperate, only being held back by Felix and Penny as the lights finally shone upon Carla onstage, free of her shackles yet again.

“Carla…” Monty whispered as to the side, a Monocat appeared, tapping a signboard that seemed to dictate a plan. Upon closer inspection, it read ‘get item to monocat without being discovered’... but in childishly crude handwriting. Terrible.

From the ceiling dropped a package, landing right into Carla’s waiting arms, and on cue, Monocat flashed the title of the execution onstage.

**“THINGS THAT GO BOOM”**

The entire setup at present fell away to reveal Carla on the makeshift streets still holding the package, and quite suddenly, from where we’d come from - the trial room entrance - , loud police sirens began to ring, loud enough that Penny had curled up and cowered by Felix’s side, her receivers going haywire.

Quite literally, police cars bearing Monocat emblems and Monocat policemen inside them burst from the entrance, heading for Carla. However, she seemed ready, because she’d ducked out of the way and began running down the streets with the package in her hands, deftly avoiding each Monocat policeman that threw itself at her. She even managed to roundhouse kick one into a pile of them and detonate them, her escape highlighted by the explosion behind her.

Eventually, however, she miscalculated.

Monocat had tricked her, throwing a rock in her path. Of course she’d gone to avoid it-

\- only to get smacked in the face with another Monocat. Carla was forced to stop as Monocat after Monocat surrounded her in a circle, leaving no room for exit, no room for attack. The package in her hands shook, and from it emerged a Monocat - a smaller one, one that signalled something to the others.

My eyes widened.

In a split second, all the Monocats had aimed lasers at Carla, and without so much as a breath, she was shot repeatedly - through the arms, the legs, the thighs, the waist, the neck, the palms… it was a gruesome sight.

And as Carla fell, almost in slow motion, I could’ve sworn she turned her head, and went to meet Monty’s distraught, tear-filled gaze…

… with only a gentle smile, as she collapsed to the floor, never to move again.


End file.
